Ash's Adventures of Coco/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Coco. Opening Ash and Friends Meets Miguel Miguel: If it wasn't for my family - Miguel: Oh, yeah. Sorry. (Grabs his brushes and continues working.) "I just can't really talk about any of this at home. so..." Ash Ketchum: Look, I say you march up to your family and say, 'Hey, I'm a musician! Deal with it!" Miguel: "I could never say that." Brock: "But aren't you a musician?" Miguel: I don't know. I mean, I only really play for myself. Ash Ketchum: C'mon, de la Cruz didn't become "The World's Best Musician" by hiding his talents. He walked to that plaza and played out loud. Misty: Hey. Look over there. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Great. They must be setting up a talent show for Dia de Muertos. Sakura Avalon: That's great. This is a chance to be like your hero. Miguel: Uh-uh, my family would freak! Ash Ketchum: Come on. You don't want to make shoes for the rest of your life, do you? Misty: That's enough Ash. Ash Ketchum: Miguel, what was it that de la Cruz always said? Miguel: Seize your Moment? Brock: (Brings a guitar to Miguel.) Let's see what you got. (Miguel drops his brush) We could be your first audience. Ash Ketchum: Yeah that's a great idea, Brock. Sakura Avalon: I can't wait to hear it. (Miguel gets ready to play) Abuelita Elena: Miguel! Miguel: (Panics and gives back the guitar and turns around to see his family walking towards him) Abuelita! Abuelita Elena: What are you doing here? (Abuelita takes out her shoe) You leave my grandson alone. Ash Ketchum: Don't hurt us! We weren't doing anything! Honest, we weren't! Misty: We'll leave right away just don't use that shoe!" Abuelita Elena: I know your tricks Mariachis. What did they say to you? Miguel: They were just showing me their guitar. (Miguel's family gasps) Tio Berto: Shame on you. Abuelita Elena: My grandson is a sweet little angelito querido cielito. He wants no part of your music mariachis. You keep away from him. (Everyone runs away. Abuelita Elena puts her shoe back on) Miguel watches the Best of De La Cruz Day of the Dead Begins/Secret Revealed/Family Argument/Miguel runs away - - - Abuelita Elena: What is all this? You keep secrets from your own family? Berto Rivera: '''That time he spends in the plaza. '''Gloria Rivera: '''Filled his head with crazy fantasies. '''Miguel Rivera: It's not a fantasy! That man was Ernesto De la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time. Enrique Rivera: '''We never know anything about this man! But whoever he was he still abandoned his family. This no future for my son. '''Miguel Rivera: '''But Papa, you said my family would guide me. Well de la Cruz is my family. I'm supposed to play music. '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, let him play music, after all he wants to musician. Abuelita Elena: Never! That man's music was a curse. I will not allow it. Misty: That's not true! Miguel Rivera: '''If you would just let me- '''Luisa Rivera: '''Miguel! '''Enrique Rivera: '''You will listen to your family! Your friends too. No more music. '''Miguel Rivera: '''Just listen to me play. '''Enrique Rivera: '''End of argument! (Miguel strums but Elena snatches it) '''Elena: '''You want to end up like that man? Forgotten? Left off your family's offrenda? '''Miguel Rivera: '''I don't care if I'm on some stupid offrenda! (Elena and the Rivera family gasps, and then Elena starts to do something to the guitar) '''Miguel Rivera: No! Enrique Rivera: 'Mama! (Elena destroys the guitar) '''Elena: '''There! No guitar, no music. () '''Elena: ' '''Miguel Rivera: I don't want to be in this family! (Miguel runs off) Enrique Rivera: Miguel! Miguel! Ash Ketchum: Miguel, wait! Wait! The Heroes Meets Miguel's Deceased Family/Land of the Dead - Mama Imelda: Don't make this hard for you, Mijo. You go home my way or no way. Miguel Rivera: You really hate music that much? Ash Ketchum: You can't do that! Why should he give up what he loves just to go home? Mama Imelda: This is none of your business. Delia Ketchum: '''Hey, Ash is my son, lady! '''Ash Ketchum: It is so my business! Miguel ran away because of your stupid rule! Why can you let him be a musician? Mama Imelda: I will not let him go down the same path he did! Miguel: The same path he did. He's family. - Hector: Buenas noches, Chicharron! Chicharron: I don't want to see your stupid face, Hector. Hector: C'mon, it's Dia de Muertos! I brought you a little offering! Chicharron: Get out of here... Shido Itsuka: Please sir, we really need to borrow your guitar. Chicharron: My guitar?! Shido Itsuka: Yes? Chicharron: My prized, beloved guitar...? Hector: I promise we'll bring it right back. - Hector: (singing for Chicharron) Well everyone knows Juanita. Her eyes each a different color. Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in and her... (he hesitates) Knuckles, they drag on the floor. Chicharron: Those aren't the words! Hector: There are children present. - Ash Ketchum: Miguel, wait a minute! Miguel Rivera: No Ash, leave me alone! Ash Ketchum: Miguel you promised Hector you'd take his photo back! He was trying to help you! Miguel: No he doesn't! He only cares about himself. Ash Ketchum: Miguel please, you have to come back. Your family's trying to get you home! - Ash Ketchum: Miguel, I want you to listen to me... Miguel: I did listen to you! You told me to follow my dreams, and look where it got me Ash Ketchum: Well I didn't tell you to run away! - - - Ernesto's true colors revealed/Pit scene/Remember Me lullaby - - - - - - - Brock: Miguel, what happened? Misty: Where's Ernesto? What happened to your blessing? Miguel Rivera: I was wrong about him. I've should have gone back to my family. Hector: Hey. Hey, hey. Shaggy Rogers: Like it's okay. Scooby Doo: Reah. Rease don't cry Miguel Rivera: They told me not to be like de la Cruz, but I didn't listen. Ash Ketchum: Miguel, it's okay. Miguel Rivera: I told them I didn't care if they remember me. I didn't care if I was on their stupid ofrenda. Hector: Hey, Chamaco, it's okay, it's okay. Miguel: I told them, I didn't care. Shaggy Rogers: Who could have thought it could end like this? Ash's Adventure Team (sobs) drowning inside of a sinkhole where everyone's dead! Ash Ketchum: There must be some way. Pikachu: Chu. (Hector starts glowing orange.) Miguel: Hector! Hector? Shaggy Rogers: Like what's wrong? Hector: She's... forgetting me. Misty: Who is? Hector: My daughter. Miguel: She's the reason you wanted to cross the bridge. Brock: That's why you did all this. Ash Ketchum: You wanted to be with your daughter. Pikachu: Pika. Hector: I just to see her again. I never should have left Santa Cecilia. I wish I could apologize. I wish I could tell her that her papa was trying to come home. That he loved her so much. My Coco... Everyone: Coco? - Hector: Where... Where did you get this? Miguel: That's my Mama Coco, that's my Mama Imelda, is that you? Shaggy Rogers: Like, that would mean... Hector: We're... Hector/Miguel: Family? Hector: I always hoped I'd see her again. That she'd miss me. Maybe put up my photo. But it never happened. You know the worst part? Even if I never got to see Coco in the living world, I thought at least one day I'd see her here. Give her the biggest hug. But she's the last person who remembers me. The moment she's gone from the living world... Miguel: You disappear... from this one. Ash Ketchum: Once you're forgotten, you'll never get to see her. Hector: Ever again. You know, I wrote her a song once. We used to sing it every night at the same time. Mo matter how far apart we were. What I wouldn't give to sing it to her one... last... time. (Hector starts singing) Remeber me. Though I have to say goodbye. Remember me. Don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me. Though I have to travel far. Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar. (Coco starts singing along.) Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again. Remember me. Brock: De la Cruz's most famous song? Misty: That was yours? Miguel: He stole your guitar? He stole your songs? Ash Ketchum: He's even working with our enemies! You should be the one the world remembers, not that monster of a skeleton! Hector: I didn't write remember me for the world. I wrote it for Coco. I'm a pretty sorry excuse for a great-great-grandpa. Mama Imelda Forgives Hector Papa Julio: There they are! Rivera Family: Miguel! Miguelito! Miguelito! Gracias, Dios mio! Que bueno. Delia Ketchum: Oh my boy, thank goodness you're okay. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Mom. Pikachu: Pikachu. Shido Itsuka: Here guys, you dropped these. (Gives Ash, Misty, and Brock their bags.) Ash Ketchum: My bag. Misty: Togepi! Togepi: (Chirps) Misty: Oh, I'm sorry I left you in there. Imelda: Mijo, I was so worried, thank goodness we found you in time. And you, how many times must I turn you away? Hector: Imelda. Imelda: I want nothing to do with you. Not in life, not in death. I spent decades protecting my family from your mistakes. He spends five minutes with you, and I have to fish him out of a sinkhole! Ash Ketchum: Hey hold on! Imelda: And you, how could you let this happen? Ash Ketchum: Hold on a second, we weren't doing any... Imelda: I told you this was none of your business. Yet you and your friends put him in danger. Delia Ketchum: Hey that's my son you're talking to. Imelda: Well my family was just fine before he came along. Because of him, I have to fish him out of a sinkhole! Miguel: I wasn't in there because of Hector or Ash. They were in there because of me. They were just trying to get me home. I didn't want to listen, but they were right. Nothing is more important than family. Shaggy Rogers: Hold on! Did someone just say that Ash was "Right"? (Laughs) Like I still must have water in my ears. Sunrise Spectacular Show/Ernesto and the Villains' Defeat - - Mama Imelda: That's for murdering the love of my life! Ernesto De La Cruz: '''Who? '''Hector: '''She's talking about me! I'm the love of your life? '''Mama Imelda: '''I don't know I'm still angry at you. '''Ernesto De La Cruz: '''Hector, how did you... '''Mama Imelda: And that's for trying to murder my grandson! The Dazzlings: '''Grandson? '''Muguel: '''She's talking about me! - - - - - '''Hector: You said love of your life. Imelda: I don't know what I said. Ash Ketchum: So, I was right, wasn't I? Mama Imelda: Can we talk about this later? Ash Ketchum: Ah-ha! So, you do have the urge to forgive Hector. Do you? Mama Imelda: Not now, Ash! Ash Ketchum: I wanna hear you say it. Mama Imelda: I said not now! Ash Ketchum: Say it! Mama Imelda: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Say it or I'll kick you! Mama Imelda: No! Ash Ketchum: Say it! Mama Imelda: Never! Ash Ketchum: SAY IT RIGHT NOW!!! Mama Imelda: Alright, alright, I'll say it! You were right and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Are you happy now? Ash Ketchum: (giving a satisfied smile) I knew it. - - - - - - - Hector: Your going home. (As Miguel reaches to touch the pedal and send him and his friends home... suddenly something grabbed him from reaching it, it was Ernesto) Ernesto De La Cruz: You're not going anywhere! Ash Ketchum: It's Ernesto! - - Hector: Ernesto, stop! (Collapses) Leave the boys alone! Ernesto De La Cruz: I've worked too hard, Hector. Too hard to let them destroy everything. Hector: They're just living children, Ernesto. (Tia Rosita moves the camera and Tia Victoria press the button which turns on two screen tv recording Ernesto talking to Hector about Miguel and Ash) Ernesto De La Cruz: They're all threats! You think I'd let them go back to the Land of the Living with your photo? To keep your memory alive? No. Miguel: You're all cowards! Ernesto De La Cruz: '''I am Ernesto De La Cruz! The greatest musician of all time! '''Ash Ketchum: '''No, you're not! Hector is the real musician! He's the one who should be praised by people all over Mexico, not you! '''Miguel: He's right! You're just a guy who murdered him and stole his songs! (The crowd gasps) Crowd member: Murdered? Ash Ketchum: ''' You're also a liar, a murderer, a fraud, and a thief! But you're also responsible for making Miguel's family believe he abandoned them! Their hatred towards music was all because of you! '''Pikachu: Pika! Ernesto De La Cruz: (Grabs Ash and Miguel) I don't care! I am the one who's willing to do what it takes to seize my moment. Whatever it takes. (Ernesto threw Ash, Pikachu and Miguel off the building) Hector: No! (The crowd gasp in horror seeing Ernesto's true color finding out that Ash and Miguel are right about him) Mama Imelda: Miguel! Tio Oscar: Miguel! Misty: Ash! Brock: Oh, no! Delia Ketchum: Ash! Sakura Avalon: Ash! Pikachu! Miguel! Captain Gutt: That will teach them. Ernesto De La Cruz: Apologizes, old friend. But the show must go on. () (Now we go to Ernesto adjust his hair and goes through the curtains to the stage he laughs and then the crowd shouts boo at him) Adagio Dazzle: What? Ernesto De La Cruz: (Laughing nervously) Please, please, mi familia. Male Crowd: Murderer! Female Crowd: Get off the stage! Jessie: Don't you stand there do something! Ernesto De La Cruz: Orchestra. A-one, a-two, a-one-- (The conductor breaks the baton in half in disgust refusing to play the music) Meowth: '''Now what? '''James: '''Try singing. '''Ernesto De La Cruz: (Singing) Remember me though I have to s-- (A Tomato came out of nowhere splattered on his jacket) Hey! (The audience throws items on him and the villains) Female Crowd member: '''Look! (The audience looked up to see Pepita flies up and to their reliefs Ash, Pikachu and Miguel are alive as Miguel's deceased family hugs him while Ash's friends and Delia hugs him and Pikachu too. The Villains looked up what they discovered is they've been exposed all this time) '''Ash Ketchum: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of with your so-called idol, Miguel. Let's go, Pikachu. (Ash hops back onto Pepita's back and Pepita appears behind the curtains and growls at Ernesto and the villains) Ash Ketchum: You guys thought you'd get rid of us that easily, did you? Well, think again. (Pepita growls at them) Ernesto De La Cruz: Nice kitty. (Pepita roars at them) Ash Ketchum: She doesn't take kindly to a dishonest man like you. Pepita. (Pepita throws the villains and grabs them) - - Skeleton Man: What did I miss? (Cut back to the heroes) Miguel: Good boy, Dante! Mama Imelda: Miguel! (Miguel and Mama Imelda hug each other) - Back to the Land of the Living/Remember Me (reunion)/Family reunion - - (As the heroes made it to the Rivera shoemaker store as they run to reach Mama Coco's room. Abuelita appears stopping them) Abuelita: Where have you been? Miguel: We need to see Mama Coco, please! - - - - Miguel: Mama Coco? Your papa, he wanted you to have this. (Miguel starts playing the guitar.) (Abuelita Elena gasps and runs towards them, only to be stop by Ash) Ash Ketchum: Wait, just watch! Miguel: (Starts singing) Remember me. Though I have to say goodbye. (Mama Coco starts moving) Remember me. Don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart. (Every body watches as Mama Coco's face starts lighting up.) I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me. Though I have to travel far. (Mama Coco starts singing along.) Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar. Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again. Remember me. (Abuelita Elena begins to cry after hearing such beautiful music for the very first time in her life.) Mama Coco: Elena, what's wrong, mija? Abuelita Elena: (sniffs) Nothing Mama. Nothing at all. Shaggy Rogers: (sniffs) Like that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard! Scooby-Doo: Yeah, beautiful! Ash Ketchum: (sniffs) Coco, did that song sound familiar to you? Mama Coco: Yes. My papa used to sing me that song. Miguel: He loved you Mama Coco. Your papa, he loved you so much. (Sniffs) Brock: He sure did. (sniffs) Misty: Your papa was a great man, Coco. Mama Coco: I kept his letters, poems he wrote me, and... () Mama Coco: Papa was a musician. When I was a little girl, he and mama would sing such beautiful songs. Ending - - - Miguel: And that man is your Papa Julio, and there's Tia Rosita, and your Tia Victoria, and those two are Oscar and Felipe. Socorro: (goos) Miguel: These aren't just old pictures they're our family, and they're counting on us to remember them. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:DisneyDaniel93